


Murderer

by CrystalNavy



Series: Fairytale gone bad [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Masked Deuce couldn't begrudge Teach for what he had done. How could he, when he himself had tried to do the same not too long ago?





	Murderer

Amidst the raging cries of people surrounding him, Masked Deuce stood, his face impassive.

Not that he didn't understand their plight. Quite the opposite, in fact.

They were all betrayed by their own brother, who had eaten their bread and drank their wine with them. Who had murdered another brother of theirs for a fruit.

Masked Deuce wished to partake in their rightful rage.

But he couldn't.

He couldn't begrudge Marshall D. Teach for what he had done.

Because of the simple fact that they were the same.

Masked Deuce carried the same kind of sin weighing on his soul.

For he too had tried to kill someone so he could have their fruit.

The only difference was that Marshall D. Teach succeeded where Deuce had failed.

"It's not the same." the Mera-Mera no Mi user placed a hand on Deuce's shoulder

"But it is." Masked Deuce insisted "You know it is. I tried.....tried to kill you, for the same reason Teach killed Thatch. I wanted your fruit desperately enough, and I used your legacy as an excuse to justify killing you to satiate my hunger....."

"You tried to do it for survival." Ace pointed out "Teach did it for power. Believe it or not, that makes all the difference."

And somehow, Deuce believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I the only one to notice that Teach and Deuce tried to do the same thing?


End file.
